character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Melone (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Melone= |-|Baby Face (PC)= |-|Baby Face (Homunculus)= Summary Melone is one of the members of La Squadra Escuzioni that rebelled against Diavolo when two of the members, Sorbet and Gelato, were killed as punishment. Melone is a calm assassin that prefers to fight long range and even retreats when things start to go wrong for him. He tried to kidnap Trish from Bruno's group, however, after his Homunculus was killed, Giorno killed him by making a snake bite him which instantly killed him due to the venom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown | High 7-C Name: Melone Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 20's) Classification: Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni, Hitman for Passione Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | 'Biological Manipulation, Telepathy (Can communicate with the Homunculus) '| '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (The homunculus can break things down into cubes), Shapeshifting (Manipulate his own matter to disguise itself as other objects and even as a shadow), Statistics Amplification, Absorption (The Homunculus can absorb the cubes it has manipulated and grows stronger when it gets angry), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (The homunculus can interact with Stands which are the user's soul) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be comparable to Narancia who can bend a metal door by kicking it)' | Unknown | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm powerful Stands like Sticky Fingers and Gold Experience) Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to both the other members of La Squadra and Bruno's group) | Unknown (It has shown the ability to move on its own, however, it has no feats to say how fast)' | MFTL '(The homunculus fought on par with Gold Experience) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Unknown | Large Town Level Durability: Wall Level | Unknown | Large Town Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range | Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres '''Standard Equipment: A Trace of Bruno's Blood Intelligence: High (Tracked down Bruno's group and how they were transporting Trish around) Weaknesses: Has no control over his Homunculus, Melone has no way to defend him since he relies heavily on the Homunculus Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Baby Face: '''Baby Face is an Automatic Stand that takes the form of a PC with arms and legs. Its main ability is to use the D.N.A. of a male and implant it into the body of a female to create a Homunculus. It about three minutes to be born and even longer to mature and develop. ** '''Homunculus: '''The Homunculus is a separate being from Melone, it is not controlled by Melone though he can contact it with his Stand. The traits that the Homunculus will take on are based on its mother's personality and what it learns from its mother and Melone. Baby Face has shown the ability to learn as they fight and become stronger. The main ability is to manipulate matter by turning objects and people into cubes, this can be used to kidnap someone by fully turning them into cubes and storing them, killing someone by removing vital parts of their body like '''Key: Melone | Baby Face (PC) | Baby Face (Homunculus) Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7